


Amidst Time

by Panda7861



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Dimensional travelling, Don't see any canon characters until third chapter, Gen, Hunter Exam arc, Hunter universe, Save poor Kakashi, updates might be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda7861/pseuds/Panda7861
Summary: To say Kakashi was confused would be an understatement.Because he was, in actuality, bewildered beyond belief at the very thought at what could have possibly gone wrong this time.OR: Kakashi gets sent to the Hunter Islands by a strange honey-eyed man and he doesn't know what the hell is going on.





	Amidst Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only the third story I've ever written, please enjoy and leave criticism! I've alway's loved crossovers and HxH and Naruto fit so well I couldn't help myself.

To say Kakashi was confused would be an understatement.

Because he was, in actuality, bewildered beyond belief at the very thought at what could have  _possibly_  gone wrong this time.

Truly, nothing should have happened today. Kakashi found that between his retirement as Hokage and the lack of higher-ranked missions he really didn't have much to do. Which usually left the former sharingan-user bored out of his mind and pestering Guy to do  _something_  with him, at least for the sake of his sanity.

And yet, here he was, on his hands and knees on some wooden structure he doesn't have time to identify- because he's suddenly hit with a wave of nausea that has him scrambling to practically tear off his mask and hurl what's left of his breakfast into an ocean that he had barely registered in his dizzied brain.

Except then he remembers  _Konoha doesn't have oceans,_ and that he doesn't know  _where the hell he is._

The former ANBU leader stood up slowly, not trusting the way his legs swayed and how his brain felt like mud and  _why was he so dizzy, dammit!?_

He seemed to remember then that he was in unfamiliar territory, with his back turned to anyone who could approach him, and that he was  _incredibly_  vulnerable.

_Kami, I'm getting rusty._

He scoured the area, whilst pulling up his mask, trying hard to ignore the taste of bile on his tongue, and let his gaze sweep what he now knew was a surprisingly clean dock.

Several large boats were tethered to posts by sturdy rope, some looked just about ready to set sail and float away from the land mass he currently stood upon. The dock was near empty, save for him and an elderly woman who kept giving sending worried glances his way.

Further inland were rows of neatly lined buildings, many looked like fishing related stores, if the fish-covered signs had anything to say about that.

Kakashi tried to recollect his thoughts.

* * *

_He remembered heading over to Guy's house after visiting The Memorial Stone. He walked alone on the stone path that looked to be recently cleaned, probably by some unlucky genins on a D-ranked mission. The recent peace-times didn't exactly call for many dangerous or highly-important missions, which left plenty of room for chore-like tasks._

_He recalled a streak of black jumping out at him, this person, or whatever it was- Despite his highly trained eyes, the speed of the creature had him only seeing a black smear- was very skilled at hiding their chakra signature, never disclosing its chakra to him until it striked._

_Kakashi had just raised his arms to block the attack aimed towards his nose, and despite the build up of chakra in his arms to minimize damage- the attack sent him stumbling backwards._

Not only is this thing damned fast, it's strong too.  _Kakashi had time to think, before he whipped around to block another blow just a heartbeat before it would have struck him. The thing aimed a kick at his navel, Kakashi jumped backwards._

_Kakashi cursed,_ If this thing keeps attacking at this speed, I'll be stuck here dodging!

_The masked shinobi quickly jumped into the air, fully expecting his attacker to follow, and before he could dwell on his foe's lack of action, he was completing a series of several hand signs._

Ram, Serpent, Tiger, " _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

_Two Kakashi's appeared nearby in puffs of smoke, one hidden behind a stone wall and the other having been summoned near the cloaked man, was making a series of jabs and kicks at his attacker. The original Kakashi watched curiously for a heartbeat as the man fended off his clones without using ninjutsu, instead relying only on taijutsu. It made sense, having his inhumane speed and strength. Kakashi went through more hand signs quickly, before his clone poofed and he fell back to earth._

" _Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"_

_The concentrated ball of fire made a beeline straight towards the hooded figure, who seemed to freeze in something that might have been surprise, before gaining sense a split second later and throwing himself less-than-gracefully towards the stone wall his other clone was positioned at. Before his foe could regain his composure, Kakashi's clone leapt out and pinned him swiftly to the cobblestone ground. The original Kakashi dashed over and swiftly drew a kunai and pressed it to the cloaked man's neck._

_Now that he had the man pinned and still, he could get a good look at his face, the left side of his visage was covered in harsh burns, the skin there blistering painfully. His once golden locks were burned, and both his eyes were closed._

" _You are incapacitated and in no place to fight me," Kakashi spoke authoritatively, something he had grown quite used to in his line of work, "State your name and reason for assaulting me."_

_The man opened his right eye, and Kakashi was met with a color that resembled honey- golden, pure- his eyes didn't look like they belonged to the man that attacked him._

_The jounin didn't let this distract him, instead keeping his gaze focused intently on the blond below him. His kunai still pressed firm against his throat._

_The cloaked male opened his mouth to speak, and took in a shaky breath before simply stating-_

" _Sorry."_

_Kakashi froze, that was the last thing he expected out of his mouth, an apology? Why an apology?_

_He wasn't left wondering for long, before the man croaked out, "Time warp!"_

_Before Kakashi could bring down the kunai on the blond's neck, he was surrounded by blue light and felt like he was being compressed and thrown through a blender. His body felt like it was being pressurized and pulled and stretched and he just kept spinning, spinning,_ spinning-

* * *

Kakashi blinked, wondering exactly what that strange light was, he needed to find out what 'Time Warp' was, where it sent him, and how the golden-eyed man did that without the use of hand signs.

Kakashi strode forward- finally getting over his dizzy spell- to the elderly woman he had spotted earlier.

The woman had gray hair cut around her shoulders, a wrinkled, drooping face and warm brown eyes.

He may have made a rookie mistake while he was puking his guts out, but if he learned anything as a shinobi, it was that looks were deceiving and he would  _not_ trust this woman. No matter how fragile she looked.

"Excuse me, miss-"

"Oh, you poor thing! I saw what happened earlier, a fall like that, are you hurt? Do you need water? Something for your back? Do you want-"

The woman went on about finding something to help him. Kakashi looked at her with a baffled expression, between words falling out her mouth at breakneck pace and her heavy accent, he found himself catching only a handful of words.

He needed to know if something happened before he woke up he was unaware how long he was out.

"Er- no thank you, I'm fine, really. Can you describe what happened? I don't quite remember," He spoke over the still rambling woman, who looked at him in confusion before asking for clarification. Good to know he wasn't the only one having trouble with accents here.

"Oh! Well I turned around a little late, y'see, sorry I didn't approach you sooner, I'm a little wary of the strangers here, y'know-" The woman continued, Kakashi waited patiently, albeit irritated at her going off on a tangent.

"-I really just saw you tumble from the sky, there. I think there was a bit of light too- I'd normally see it as a trick of the light or my bad eyes, y'see, but I've been seeing strange things since, y'know, the Hunter Exams are taking place nearby. Those boats bring all kinds'a weirdos in. Is that why you're here, t'take the Exams?"

Kakashi had absolutely no idea what the hell the Hunter Exams were, but he held his tongue. It seemed like common knowledge as to what it was, and it would be less suspicious if he pretended to understand what she was saying. He would take apart the ominous 'blue light' the woman spoke of later. Now he needed to find out where he was.

"Uh, yes, I'm here for the Exams, but can you point me in the direction of a library, please?"

"Yes, yes of course! Y'see you're the kindest of those fools I've seen going t'take the exams- oh I don't mean to call ya' a fool, you're none at all! Y'see that pointy lookin' thing?" She asked, pointing to a steeple protruding from the cluster of buildings below, He nodded in understanding.

"That should be the lib'ry you're looking for, y'see, good luck y'know!" She said happily, he thanked her quietly before making his way to the library.

The first thing that freaked Kakashi out was the metal death traps that took the place of the horse-drawn carriages that the silver-haired man was so used to. Seriously, what human would ever  _willingly_  ride in these things?  **(*)**

The ones who lived here, apparently.

Wherever  _here_  was.

He herded his mind back to the task on hand and sped up his pace until the he arrived at an impressive brick structure. Unlike Konoha's circular library, this one was rectangular, and had an extra room jutting out its side. The roof stood tall over head, and was topped with the steeple he had been following earlier.

He opened the doors and was pleasantly surprised with the cold blast of air that met him, the scent of old books and scrolls always relaxed the shinobi, and his mouth twitched upwords slightly under his mask.

He strolled over to the man at the front desk, the boys messy, dark hair covered most of his face, Kakashi could just barely make out the rim of his glasses as he typed away on his computer.

At least there was something similar to Konoha's technology here, computers were something Kakashi was familiar with, even if these ones looked much fancier than the boxy ones back home.

"Do you have a map I can borrow?"

The man looked up, his piercing green eyes scrutinized the masked man for a moment, before he sighed and pointed to a secluded corner.

"Maps are over there," He answered curtly. "Don't break them."

Kakashi walked over to the area that was gestured to before he could be offended that the young man thought he would cause property damage.

Maps were rolled up and piled neatly on surrounding shelves, each held together by a wooden rod that had the name of the area etched into the wood. In the middle of a room was a large circular table, and on the wall was a map of what he assumed was the island he was on. Kakashi walked over to to map stretched out over the wall, over the top scrawled in messy black ink was what he presumed the name of the island was, and dotted all over the island were town names, as well as a star to indicate the town he was currently in.

Except, he couldn't read it.

The language was something that he had never seen before, the characters that he saw written were different from the Japanese he was accustomed to, although if he looked closely. He could see definite resemblance to his own language.

What unnerved him most was that he didn't know anything about this new alphabet, not even its name. Even though the study of different languages was something the shinobi knew well, he had to of course, considering how much he had travelled on missions in his earlier years.

This was an easy fix, however, a basic D-ranked jutsu could allow him to understand the foreign text.  **(**)**  He turned towards the wall, so none of the library's other inhabitants could watch what he was doing and went through the basic hand seals quickly, chakra moving towards his eyes and brain to help him comprehend the text, before turning back to the map.

The Island he was on was called Auckland Island  **(***)** and it was actually a series of islands, it just so happened that the town he was in, which was called Chūō, was part of the heart. He had never heard of either places, despite it seeming like a very busy archipelago.

He turned back to the mounds of rolled up scrolls, and grabbed a smaller map of Auckland Island before pocketing it in his jounin vest. Then followed the line of paper until he found what he was looking for.

The world map lay rolled up in Kakashi's palm.

He walked over to the center table slowly, and proceeded to place the furled paper down and unroll it nervously.

The world map was completely different to his.

It felt like Kakashi was submerged in ice water, the cold feeling of anxiety that the man hadn't felt in such a long time came to him in full force.

This world map was different, and that could only mean that he was in a different world. That, or this was just some sick joke, although he seriously doubted the latter.

_What is this, a different dimension? Universe? An alternate world?_ Kakashi felt nauseous again. Why was this happening? why couldn't he just catch a break?

Kakashi had been relying on a false hope that he had just been transported to some different part of the world, not a different dimension- or whatever this was. How was that even possible? The only person with the ability to travel to different dimensions was Sasuke. And that blond man sure as hell wasn't his former student.

He sloppily rolled up the map and put it back on its assigned place on the shelf. Before stumbling towards the computers.

Kakashi needed to research this land as thoroughly as possible, he had no idea how much was different here, no idea at how much was changed. Being in a different world in of itself was a horrible thought, he had no knowledge of anything and was as clueless as ever.

Basically, he had nothing to go off of.

He sat down in one of the chairs at the nearest computer, he noticed was a black disc that looked like something you'd swipe a card through. It had a strange emblem in red on it, but Kakashi didn't peer at it for too long before turning the computer on.

The first thing he did was research Auckland Island, and learned it was a sort of hub for commerce, many neighboring islands traded rare artifacts and different native foods and used this archipelago as a center. A capital of sorts, Kakashi mused.

Then, after searching up different laws and other basic political matters, he decided to research dimensional travel- it was unlikely he'd find anything, but it was worth a shot.

He ended up being right, there wasn't anything of importance that came up when he entered 'Travelling to different dimensions' into the search engine. Instead, he got theories and sketchy websites.

At a loss for what to do next, Kakashi slumped in his seat and breathed out a sigh. Seemed like nothing he tried worked.

_Oh, well_ , Kakashi thought. Before he got up to leave though, he remembered that the overzealous elderly woman had spoken about something called the 'Hunter Exams'. To say Kakashi wasn't the least bit curious would be a lie.

He typed up 'Hunter Exam' and pressed enter, immediately getting article after article of information.

Apparently the Hunter Exams was something he found similar to the Chunin exams, except it was held yearly and in different hidden locations each time. And instead of becoming a Chunin, you got something called a Hunter's License, which granted the licenses' owner all sorts of privileges.

Including access to the Hunter's Website, which had information not normally found in ordinary databases.

And to top it all off, the 287th Hunter Exam was a mere two days away.

Kakashi leaned back in his cair, his arms behind his head in a lax manner, and smiled contently.

"Well, my luck is beginning to turn," The shinobi said to himself, "This might be my ticket out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I've ever written (albeit doesn't say much considering i've only written twice before) with 2,700+ words, big yeet.   
> *I don't know if the Naruto Universe has cars yet, but I haven't seen any and am assuming not.  
> **This Jutsu doesn't exist, but for the sake of Kakashi understanding shit, and things being less complicating, I've used it for this story.  
> ***Auckland Island is in New Zealand, Chūō means center/central (? this was drafted a while ago and I forgot)


End file.
